The Secret of the Twins
by Amy Fiedler
Summary: En una gran casa donde se encuentran personajes de distintos animes dos gemelos ocultan secretos de su oscuro pasado pero sus amigos intentaran descubrirlo y aun mas cuando llega un nuevo personaje y pone todo de cabeza creando duda en los demás.


Hallo, primer fic que publico aquí =^.^= espero les guste, esta parte es como la introducción :3

-Maldición, despierta ya!- Gritaba un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules pero la chica seguía durmiendo tranquilamente mientras abrazaba su mantita

-Tanto tiempo y aun no sabes como despertarla?- Le dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos carmesí -Observa y aprende- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y decía -Están regalando panditas de gomita en la cocina- Y en ese instante la chica abrió los ojos de par en par mientras salía corriendo y bajaba las escaleras a gran velocidad y en el camino chocaba con algunas personas y cuando finalmente llego al segundo piso y entro en la cocina se dio cuenta de que no estaban regalando sus tan preciados panditas de gomitas y con mala cara subió para poder arreglarse. La chica era algo alta pero no mucho, de cabello corto y negro con ojos tan rojos como los de su hermano. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su hermano gemelo el cual le dijo que se arreglara y bajara que en 10 minutos era el almuerzo. La chica se ducho y se puso la ropa que casi siempre usaba, unos pantalones rasgados, un sweater negro y unas converse. Cuando estuvo lista bajo las escaleras encontrándose con que todos ya estaban sentados y solo faltaba ella, se sentó al lado de su hermano y de Ciel, la mesa estaba llena de distintos tipos de comidas y dulces, L comía pastel, Naruto ramen, Kaito helado, Gumi zanahorias, y ella tomo un frasco que contenía sus amados panditas y lo vació encima de su plato para luego agregarles azúcar y luego comenzar a comerlos

-No podrías comer de una manera mas decente?- Le dijo el chico del parche mientras la veía de mala manera

-Claro- Respondió ella y tomo un tenedor y un cuchillo para cortar los panditas por la mitad y los comía con una mueca chistosa, se coloco sus audífonos de conejito y comenzó a escuchar música mientras movía levemente la cabeza

-Me pasas el azúcar?- Le dijo Rin pero ella no lo escucho y continuo comiendo sus panditas -Me puedes pasar el azúcar?- Le dijo el nuevamente pero la chica continuaba sin escucharlo -Amy me la pasas?- Pero ella continuaba sin notarlo y el chico ya cansado grito -Amy!- Mientras golpeaba la mesa, la chica se sorprendió un poco y volteó mientras se quitaba los audífonos -Necesitas algo?- Dijo ella calmadamente a lo que el respondió con fastidio que le pasara el azúcar ella se lo paso, comió su ultimo pandita y se retiro de la mesa a lavarse los dientes, al hacerlo mientras salía de su habitación la cual compartía con su hermano, se dirigió al 4 piso mas específicamente la sala de videojuegos, encendió la televisión y el ps3 y luego se sentó en el cómodo sofá para jugar U3 (*). Luego de un rato se aburrió de jugar sola y busco a su hermano para que jugara con ella y el acepto

-Si pierdo te doy un frasco de mermelada de fresa pero si yo gano me das uno de panditas, ok?- Le dijo ella mientras le pasaba el mando

-Trato hecho-Le dijo Beyond mientras comenzaban a jugar, pasaba el tiempo pero ninguno ganaba hasta que cuando Amy estaba a punto de ganarle, llego Alois saltando mientras le decía que quería jugar con ella, la chica lo ignoro pero él se paro justo al frente de ella lo cual hizo que no pudiera ver la pantalla y por eso su hermano le gano

-Me debes un frasco de mermelada de fresa- Le dijo su hermano mientras dejaba el mando en la mesa y se retiraba del lugar

-Eso no cuenta, fue trampa- Le decía la chica pero él ya se había marchado y el rubio continuaba intentando captar su atención -Alois! Por qué tanto escandalo?- Le preguntó algo fastidiada

-Lo que pasa es que quería que jugaras conmigo- Le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

-Ok ok, que juego?- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a donde tenia su gran colección de videojuegos de todo tipo

-El ultimo que jugamos, el de las plantitas- Le respondió el con una voz algo tierna, ella entendió a cual se refería y puso "Plants vs Zombies". Luego de unas horas se cansaron, Alois se fue a molestar a Ciel y Amy fue a la biblioteca para leer algunos mangas encontrándose con su amiga Gumi la cual estaba leyendo el tomo 3 Fruits Baskets

-Hallo, yo ya voy en el tomo 5 es un buen manga- Le dijo mientras tomaba el tomo 2 de vampire knight y se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga

-Hola, si la verdad es interesante- Le respondió ella con una sonrisa y luego continuo con su lectura pero unos segundos después terminó y dejo el libro en su lugar para luego observar fijamente a Amy

-Ocurre algo?- pregunto la de ojos carmesí mientras miraba con duda a su amiga

-Es que quería preguntarte, por que cada vez que te pregunto sobre la cicatriz que tienen tu y tu hermano cambias de tema?- Le dijo Gumi sin dejar de sonreír felizmente

-No es que cambie de tema, es que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, es una simple cicatriz de un accidente de hace años no tiene importancia- Le respondió mientras continuaba leyendo

-Claroo- Dijo con evidente sarcasmo la de cabellos verdes -Pero no importa si no me quieres decir, hablando de otra cosa me ayudas a preparar un pastel?- Preguntó pero no espero a que le respondiera cuando ya la había tomado de la mano y arrastrado hasta el segundo piso, le paso un libro y luego ambas comenzaron a preparar el pastel de chocolate. Cuando Amy estaba batiendo la mezcla llego Beyond y sin que se diera cuenta le mordió el cuello

-Beyond! me has asustado- Le dijo su gemela mientras dejaba de hacer el pastel y se volteaba -Me toca morderte, no te puedes meter con la vampira da las gomitas!- Dijo mientras salía corriendo detrás de su hermano y terminaron corriendo por todo el lugar, Gumi solo se rio bajo y continuo con el pastel alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción. Luego de una hora las dos amigas se encontraban decorando el pastel ~Candy candy candy candy candy sweetie sweetie girls love~ cantaba Gumi mientras le dibujaba una carita con crema de chocolate y después Amy le puso un borde de panditas de gomita, cuando terminaron fueron al comedor y lo comenzaron a comer con otras personas que habían llegado. Pasadas unas horas la mayoría se encontraba en la sala de estar principal viendo una película de terror que para Amy y Beyond era de comedia

-Waaa tengo mucho sueño, chicos me voy a dormir- Dijo Gumi mientras bostezaba y se levantaba para dirigirse a su habitación la cual compartía con su hermano Gakupo

-Que duermas bien- Dijeron todos menos Amy la cual le dijo -Que sueñes con el genial de Pyramid head- con una sonrisa que parecía tierna pero estaba cargada de malicia ya que sabía que su amiga se asustaba fácil con ese tipo de películas

-Espero no hacerlo- Le contesto mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras rápidamente porque aunque no lo admitiera siempre le daban miedo esas misteriosas escaleras en espiral

-kyahahahaha por idiota!- Dijeron los gemelos riéndose al mismo tiempo en la escena donde asesinaban a Christabella y todos los hay presentes los miraban con cara de trauma. Luego la película se termino y la mayoría se retiro a dormir pues eran las 2:47 am pero Beyond y su gemela se dirigieron a la sala de juegos para comenzar a jugar Silent hill diciendo -Las películas nunca serán tan buenas como el videojuego-. Cuando ya eran las 5:10 am los gemelos se fueron a dormir juntos como todos los días.


End file.
